To critically assess the performance of glucose monitoring devices, glucose estimates with six of these and measurements with a reference method (Beckman analyzer) will be performed on 500 blood samples from patients with IDDM participating in other GCRC protocols. Assessment features will include accuracy, precision, user acceptance and device characteristics.